


【哥红】 先生

by CChai_99



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 呈红, 哥红
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CChai_99/pseuds/CChai_99
Summary: 一发完结的文章，金主X演员。（祝大家阅读愉快）





	【哥红】 先生

**Author's Note:**

> 一发完结的文章，金主X演员。（祝大家阅读愉快）

正文

—01—

熟悉的环境，熟悉的寂静感，莫关山躺在柔软宽阔的大床中央，双眼被黑色丝带蒙住，两只手分别缚在床头的雕花栏杆上。他盖着一袭薄被，只要动动身子，就可以清晰地感觉到那丝滑的布料顺着肌肤，缓缓下移。

房间里的雪茄香味愈发浓郁，坐在单人沙发上的男人闭着眼宁神，微张嘴，吐出喉间的白色烟雾。苦涩又香甜的味道在嘴里蔓延开来，他屈起指节，揉了揉太阳穴，把雪茄靠放在了厚重的透明烟灰缸边缘。眼睛睁开，视线所触是情人带着美感与力度的身体曲线，他站起身，慢慢走近。

莫关山闻到了男人身上的尼古丁味及咖啡香味，醇厚丰富，是他一贯中意的。

“把腿张开。”

明明是赤裸情色的话，经由男人之口，反倒像是念了句温情台词。莫关山听着他低沉温柔的腔调，实在想不出他的神情。而且，他从未见过金主的脸，试图代入，也难上加难。

没有半分羞耻，莫关山微屈起双腿，把被子踩在脚底下，下身张开的幅度逐渐加大，因为这动作，上半身缺了遮掩，一点一点暴露在男人眼前。

“这样可以吗？先生。”

莫关山仰着头，判断着男人的方位，淡淡地问他。此刻，彼此之间极其暧昧，但是又如此疏远。

“电影拍得怎么样？喜欢那个剧本吗？”宽厚灼热的手掌探入薄被，沿着莫关山的大腿缓慢抚摸。

“拍到末尾了，还有几场戏。先生给的剧本都是最好的，关山没有理由不喜欢。”

“那个角色很适合你，人物构思得很巧妙，很少有人敢演这种类型的，你演技一向不错，身上的凉薄性子倒也跟那角色相像，用心去演，年末的奖项可以揽去不少。”

被子滑落在地，莫关山裸露的身体，变成了最吸引人的存在。

“先生又说笑了，关山没有那么好。”

男人压在他身上，堵住了他的嘴。唇瓣紧贴，莫关山迎合着，松开牙关，舌头乖巧地探出，接受男人的挑逗爱抚。他的手指握住手腕上的带子，不断收紧，嘴唇被吮吸得红润，嘴里的津液混杂着男人的雪茄香味，被他悉数吞下咽入腹中。

两人做爱时格外契合。莫关山的身体修长柔韧，男人想要摆的姿势，他通通都能做到；他也很享受男人的性爱技巧，常常沉溺于其中，忘却所处的境地。如果不是这复杂的利益关系，或许他们可以成为彼此最完美的一半。

空气焦灼起来，男人把莫关山的腿抬高挂在了自己的臂弯上，他胯间的物件试探性的浅入，在确认可以进去后，只一送，就挺入到深处。

莫关山的甬道吞吐着，将那物全部纳入，他呻吟一声，被男人咬着深红色的乳头，激烈地驰骋冲撞。男人专心做这事的时候，从不说话，莫关山倒是说得多，感叹或欲求不满，都跟着快感，一一吐露。

男人把他翻过来、折过去，做了好几遍，乳白色液体灌满莫关山的穴道，又控制不住般溢出，流得他的臀尖上满是这些黏腻的东西。身上的吻痕一片一片像桃花瓣似的，飘落在身子的秘密之地，男人没吻在明显位置，这样不会被他人发现。

“你下面真软乎”，男人的鼻息呼在了莫关山的耳朵上，“每一次都缠我缠得要紧，让我死在你身上也心甘情愿。”

听多了男人做完时下流的荤话，莫关山倒也没害羞。情事刚过，他两腿发软摊开，胸口腹部红粉一片，呼吸不定，未有回应之词；男人的腰依旧卡在那，疲软的器物没有抽出温热地盘，他嘬着莫关山的唇珠，舌尖挑开他的唇缝，舔舐他的贝齿。两人温存着，在这来之不易的空闲时候。

“想解开双手吗？”

男人引诱着，手从莫关山的肩头摸向他的手腕，食指勾住带子上的结。他翻了个身躺到莫关山身旁，阳具濡湿，沾着体液和精液。

莫关山屁股底下的床单湿成一片，股缝里渗出的残留物，全被布料吸了进去，像是他失禁了般，让他很不舒服。

“想。”

他直白的单字逗笑了男人，房间里笑声回荡，一派愉悦景象。

“那今天特殊些，以后还是绑着不变。”

丝带的结松了，男人一抽，莫关山的手就重新获得自由。腕部酸痛还留了红痕，莫关山左右互揉，想让它们舒服些。

他没有扯开脸上的丝带，好奇地去看男人的容貌，他不是傻白甜，也不会笨到那种地步，惹怒自己的金主，男人对他有求必应，他要回馈的，是遵守规矩的自我。一切就这么简单。

男人看了看他，将他往自己的方向带，“趴上来。”

莫关山侧身摸索着，脚横跨男人的腰，坐到了男人平整坚实的腹肌上，他边调整动作，上身边趴伏下去，双腿曲着分别撑在男人腰侧，脑袋落在男人的脖颈。

“我们这样三年了。”

靠得近，男人的声音显得浑厚沉稳。莫关山安静无比，两只手搭在男人的肩膀上，像是睡着了。托着身上人的臀，男人偏头看他，嘴唇落在他的前额、发顶，短暂的亲吻，又饱含琢磨不透的情意，男人摸着莫关山的背，靠在床头，似乎在发呆。

昏暗的房间，呼吸交缠，墙上的老式壁钟指针指向凌晨三点，情欲的气息早已退却完毕，桌案上的雪茄停止燃烧很久了，窗外传来犬吠的声音，除此之外，这庄园也算平和温馨了。

 

—02—

清晨，莫关山醒来之时，已经穿好衣服躺在了黑色轿车里头。司机面孔不是很熟，莫关山大脑发涨，也想不起过去他有没有见过。

“莫先生，老板交代先把您送回公司，您的经纪人在那里等您。”

“麻烦您了。”

“不用客气，这是我的职责所在。”

连司机都彬彬有礼，可想而知男人的修养究竟处于一个怎样的高度。莫关山不可避免地回想起昨晚男人说的最后一句话，“我们这样三年了”，表达的又是什么意思呢？

车子没有开到公司前面，而是停在了地下停车场。莫关山拉开车门礼貌性地点了点头，手里接过司机递送过来的早点，戴上墨镜，裹紧驼色大衣，拐着道从公司后门的艺人专梯直达16楼，去了自己的独立休息间。

刚进门，穿着正式的经纪人就急急地走到他面前，拉住他的胳膊。

“阿山，高欣的慈善晚宴，你被悄悄除了名，连海报都撤了！有人拿你三年前打官司那件事做文章，说你虚伪，装白莲！

“老子忍不住，差点直接开喷，真想破开他们的心脑，看看他们里面都装着什么肮脏东西！”

经纪人愤愤不平，气得双手发抖，骂得失了形象。

莫关山现已出道七年，三年前凭借着一等的样貌和日渐精湛的演技，好不容易混出头，上了一线。或许树大招风，挡了其他人的路，莫关山那帮吃人的亲戚就找上门来耍赖，说他不念恩情，不知感恩，亲人病重半分钱财都不舍得出，只懂一昧风光，他们在媒体面前“声泪俱下”强烈控诉，在众人看来要多凄惨有多凄惨。舆论风向一边倒，还没等出公关，网上已不顾实情开始讨伐莫关山忘恩负义的白眼狼行为。

坏事接二连三地找上门，先是媒体造谣莫关山私联，哄骗小粉丝一起去开房，再接着是三家知名品牌同时发表声明，说莫关山在代言期间多次违约使用宣传其他同类品牌产品，这一连串的变故彻底将莫关山推上了风口浪尖。只是一周的时间，莫关山就从天堂跌入地狱，变成了人人喊打的过街老鼠。

语言暴力、人身攻击，都降落到莫关山身上。他被折磨得筋疲力竭，什么都吃不进，暴瘦三十斤几斤，差点瘦脱相。经纪人那时哭着笑，落着泪水调侃他，“你再不吃点，你这又要出个报道叫‘昔日大明星莫关山因压力过大，疯狂嗑药缓解神经，被紧急送医抢救’，那帮人什么都写得出，越是这个时候，你就越不能着他们的道。”好说歹说才让人吃了些流食，补充了营养和能量。

经纪人是看在眼里疼在心里，自己一手拉扯起来的艺人，既努力又肯吃苦，内心纯净，懂事得不行，他是把他当做儿子看待，也是真心实意想要帮他脱困。经纪人觉得他带了莫关山，那是天赐的缘分，小孩是蒙了尘埃都抵挡不住的耀眼，他发掘他，也是希望，有生之年，能打造出一颗真正的明星。但是，谁又能想到，尝到的下一块巧克力，是这般苦涩。

“明哥，撤了就撤了吧，不用置气。”

莫关山脱下大衣，将它挂在了门口的衣钩上，再把怒火中烧的经纪人拉到沙发前坐下。

“我的祖宗唉，你就不为自己抱一下不平吗？虽然公司已经在拟声明了，但你也不能那么潇洒自然，就过去了啊。”

“他们怎么看我已经不重要了，重要的是，我一直进步着，要站到他们站不到的位置。”

明哥愣了一下，而后勾起嘴角，摇了摇头，“你长大了，反倒是我，心态急躁了许多。”

他拍了拍莫关山的手背，想想又说到，“这次电影拍完，你有什么私人规划吗？”

莫关山斟了两杯茶，身子靠在沙发背上，“我想回老家祭拜一下父母亲。”心间犹如水波微漾，他抿了几口茶水，神思飘散，坠入了过往回忆。离家那么久了，也确实要回去看看。

“用不用明哥陪你回去，你一个人，我怕不方便。”

谈到逝去的亲人，不管是谁，都不可避免地多愁善感起来，莫关山也不例外，尤其是亲生父母双双故去的情况下，这种伤感也是成倍地增加。

“谢谢明哥，不打紧的，我自己回去就好。而且那里只是个小县城，也没有什么好景色，我怕让你失望。”

莫关山眼睛弯了一下，展露一丝笑意。他很感激明哥的好意，但这次他必须得婉拒掉，他需要的，恐怕是独自一人待着的时间。

“那行，要是碰上什么事，你就紧急呼叫我，我手机二十四小时开机。”

明哥掐了把自家艺人的脸，暗赞皮肤之细腻，偷着笑，也喝起了茶。两人闲谈着，又吃了早点，八点多下楼，坐上保姆车，去了片场。

 

—03—

一路上，莫关山都低着头看剧本，手中拿着笔在那本就密集的注释里时不时增添几句，嘴里念着词，酝酿情绪。

他总是如此，长期以往养下来的习惯，一定要把剧本背得滚瓜烂熟，私下要不间断地一直排练。搭档过的导演都夸他认真努力，不仅入戏快、领悟能力高，而且拥有深厚的台词功底以及恰到好处的表情掌控，是新生代演员里不可多得的人才。

人才不人才，莫关山也不做评定，但他最喜爱的就是演戏。他15岁就离了家乡，在外闯荡，当群演。刚到影视基地的时候，他缩在胡同尽头一间小破烂杂房里，天黑溜进去睡觉，早晨趁主人不注意，再跑出去。

他那时年纪小，长得瘦弱，没有哪个群演头头看得上他，他就去剧组外边蹲，跟着一众姑娘、小伙、老人家，坐在地上，等里面的工作人员出来物色。

后来，他也真被选中，而且第一次出演就有了两句台词，赚了50块钱。有人告诉他，有台词能露脸，算是特约了，说他前途不小，一来就干了别人想了一两年都干不到的活儿。

莫关山自然开心，但他对自己的要求也随之提高，他明白，要真的想在这片地上干出名声，那首要丰富的就是自己的学问演技，也正因为如此，小孩儿的他，凭着毅力和干劲，找对了方向，步入演艺圈，熬出了头。

车子开到片场时，导演、副导演、编剧都在小棚里商讨最后几场戏的拍摄方式。他们原本已经编排好，但编剧临时增设内容，这意味着场景重新构造，人物情绪变动，台词变动。

莫关山去了服装道具组，准备换衣服上妆。他演的是这部电影的男一号，一名溺亡的少年。故事偏向于悬疑，用的事旁人讲述的视角，讲的是一宗命案。

莫关山饰演的少年18岁成年的时候失踪，两天后尸体在一处人工池塘被发现。自杀、他杀，众人各执一词，少年的影像穿梭在那些人的回忆里，他们发现他们所认识的少年性格大不一样：父母说他胆小怯懦、朋友说他暴躁抑郁、老师说他善良友好、邻居说他神经质脑子不正常。现下，有人猜疑少年患了精神分裂症，但警方却又发现，少年不仅背部有钝器伤过的痕迹，手脚也都有绳索捆绑留下的印子，静脉注射过大剂量迷药，这一切似乎又指向他杀。

后来，有几个人开始频频发梦，夜间经常梦到少年的身影，甚至在房子里也能偶然看到白影闪过。谣言四传，说少年化作厉鬼，回来索命，后来，少年的父母一一发疯，说是自己杀了亲生儿子，再接着是两名同学、中年邻居。警方办案困难，只能先让少年入土为安，但是该有的线索也被逐一掐断，案子不了了之。

影片中只有五个人在做回忆，但编剧隐了点心思，像是偶然为之，穿插在其中的回忆角度，其实有六幕，但不加发觉，观众根本不会发现，其中短短一幕，是少年真正的自我。

对于扮演少年的莫关山来说，故事最大的挑战在于怎样把多重人格演绎出来，而且每一个都能明显区分，让人印象深刻。在这层面上，他下了很多苦功夫，初看到剧本他就跃跃欲试，后来观摩了很多大前辈的旧影像，去逐个揣摩，竟然也有些小小意思。

到了最后几场戏，拍的也就是少年的暗线，即真我。区别于其他的性格，少年在这里只有无尽的冷漠，他像是经历过一切，眼神空洞早已掀不起任何波澜；他身上还有些悲哀，那种悲，带着层层叠叠的凉意，只会叫人发酸，忍不住怜惜。这种神情，少年从未在人前显露过，他像是带了许多假面，需要哪幅就搬出哪幅，却只把真我留给自己。

也许正如男人跟莫关山提到的，少年跟他很像，至少那神情，应当是如出一辙的。

编剧过来的时候，化妆师正在给他打理头发。莫关山有一头柔软的珊瑚红发，但在这部电影里，他需要把发色换成纯正的黑，虽然有些麻烦，但莫关山也尝试了。

“小莫，我跟你讲一下后边的要补添的东西，临时修改，多多抱歉了。”

戴着黑框眼镜的女士温着话语，翻开了手中厚厚的剧本。

“你看，这处，我把它修成……”

对话持续了一个多小时，莫关山大致明了，笑着做了个“OK”的手势，就由场务、编剧领着，进行拍摄。

“各部门注意，独立场景一幕，一次，Action。”

今天的拍摄要将几幕要作为一个连贯的场景，放到电影最末，也就是正片完结时播出。少年的死以及相关人员发疯缘故，都会通过快剪，衔接起来，配上节奏紧促、鼓点密集的音乐，一切谜底都会通过这一段快速揭晓。

莫关山进入角色之后，仿佛换了一个人，他的小动作和情绪的变化，都放射出他就是那名少年的讯号。期间有一个嘲弄的笑，让导演颇为惊喜，那种感觉拿捏得让人意犹未尽，既看到了对他人的讽刺，也看到了对自己的，但是两个讽刺所表达的含义完全不同，转换起来竟然非常流畅。

几乎都是一条过，到了最后一场，莫关山走进池塘，慢慢把自己淹没的场景。那背影是一点一点沉下去的，阳光照射，波光粼粼，少年似乎不是赴死，而是赴宴。他一点也不落魄，直着身子，没有晃动半分，悄无声息地被水覆住了。编剧没有看到莫关山的脸，但逆着光的这一幕，让她眼里蓄了泪，呼扇着手，笑着哭了。心里的一块大石头仿佛也跟着少年一起落下，众人看着彼此，竟然都眼眶湿润着，无声且温柔地笑了。

莫关山闭着眼浸在水里，冰凉的液体包裹全身，意识飘远——少年解脱了。

“Cut！剧组正式杀青！感谢各位！感谢关山！”

浑身湿透的莫关山站在池子边缘，朝相伴几个月的人们鞠了个躬，欢声笑语之中，喧闹的人群里，大家拍着肩，互道恭喜，摄制组所有人咧着嘴收仪器，莫关山回服化组的路上，也一直笑着跟人说“杀青快乐”。

换衣服的隔间里，莫关山脱了身上湿透的衣物，探着手接外边人递进来的自己的衣服。穿好长裤，刚准备接过套头线衫时，莫关山闻到了一股雪茄香味，他指尖抖了一下，最终还是伸了出去。

没有触碰到衣服，握住的是一只宽大的手掌。隔着门帘，两人就静静地站着，手拉在一起，没了声响。

莫关山犹豫着要不要把手抽回来，晃神之际，外边的人已经撩起帘子快步走入，手中的衣服盖在了莫关山头上。

“先生……”

“你演得很好。”

男人抱了他，力道很轻，像是护着稀世珍宝。

“先生，你全都看了？”

莫关山低着头，鼻尖嗅到的除了自己衣服的味道，就是男人身上独特的醇厚香气，这种感觉，意外地踏实。

“嗯，全都看到了。”

“你想看看我的脸吗？”

惊讶地抬起头，莫关山呆滞住，没发现他的后背已经贴上墙壁。男人笑了，胸腔传来闷闷地响声，入了莫关山耳里，格外悦耳。

“看过之后，就不准忘了。”

 

—04—

视线清明，莫关山眨了眨眼，未待反应，男人微弯腰，低下身子吻住了他。

莫关山幻想过很多次自己揭下丝带，看到男人的样子，今日情况虽然变了，但他确实看到了。男人笑着亲他，五官深邃如塑像，两道剑眉斜飞入鬓，眼眸乌黑如夜，丰神俊朗、气质卓然。他们眼里倒映着彼此的脸，男人的舌撬开他的唇，勾着他的舌头，碾压吮吸，好一番玩弄。有唾液欲从嘴角流出，他凑过去吻干净，又继续刚才的动作。

良久，等到莫关山嘴唇酥麻无比的时候，男人终于舍得放过他，但手依旧相握。

“先生，我们……”

莫关山没有摆脱他的手，他倚在墙上，静静地看着男人，眉毛蹙起，这是他纠结时的常见表情。

“三年前，我说你跟了我，我带你摆脱困境。”

“三年后，我觉得我们之间的关系该晋升了。关山，你明白我所说的吗？”

男人把衣服抻好，给他套上，抬胳膊放胳膊，像是做过好多次。他把人困在那狭窄空间里，敛了气势，耐心地等他回复。

莫关山抱着胳膊，无奈地笑了笑。他知道男人的意思，从秘密情人变成正式的情侣，从暗面摊上明面。他跟男人，对对方的身体熟悉到不能再熟悉，但感情上，却毫无所知、一片空白。他甚至在想，没准自己正罪恶地跟有妇之夫纠缠着，背着所有人，当可耻的小三。但是，他又觉得这个可能性很小，因为男人的身上，从来没有过女人的香水气味。

“先生，我们对彼此的了解太少了，无关床上的旖旎之事，感情方面是知之甚少的。”

他又不由得认真起来，既要摆正态度，也要告诉男人自己对爱情是有独立想法的。

男人似乎料想到了，他抚上莫关山的眉，神色自若，“我从来没告诉过你我叫什么，现在可以了，我是贺呈，你想要我坦白的，我都会说给你听。”

大名一出，莫关山是真的僵住了。他大脑乱成一锅粥，死机般反复播放着男人那句“我是贺呈”，毕生的脏话都在心里骂了个遍。被潜规则是自己选的，被包养是自己选的，但一选就选中了圈内鼎鼎有名的钻石王老五，这个该说是福还是祸？

莫关山没见过贺呈，不止他没见过，他相信娱乐圈绝大多数的艺人都没见过。人人都知道国内娱乐文化影视圈有三大巨头，其中一家叫临元影视传媒股份有限公司的，它的现任董事就是贺呈。

在众多知名人士印象中，贺呈眼界宽广，作风强硬，在该领域独具慧眼，是位不容小觑的年轻企业家和投资家。虽然外界都格外好奇这位董事的品貌，但网络上根本找不到贺董事的真人照，连采访都是靠记者录音或快速笔录，做成文稿再发出来，这么神秘，谁又能知道他长什么样呢？

不过眼下，共枕了三年的“陌生人”，突然之间交了底，莫关山难以置信。他当然不会怀疑这个贺呈是不是真的临元的董事贺呈，光是男人给予他的影视资源，以及之前帮他化解风波的手段，这些都不是普通人能做到的。而且，这个圈子的规则，男人比他了解的还要透彻。

“我，不能——”

话没说全，贺呈再次堵上了他的嘴，咬磨他的唇。莫关山环住他的脖子，任他放肆动作，将膝盖嵌进自己的大腿中央。在契约范围内，如果贺呈想同他发生肉体关系，他不会拒绝，但其他方面，一如情感交流，他需要时间考虑。

贺呈不是一个人来的，这边有四个剧组正在进行拍摄工作，其中三个都由他们公司出品，今天派了专人过来视察。他本来不用参加这种工作，但知道莫关山要杀青了，便也跟过来看看。

知道老总亲自过来，所有人都屏着气，小心翼翼地工作，生怕出什么差错因而饭碗不保。不过到后面他们也没见着他，因为打点妥当后，他就抱着莫关山坐车离开了。

这件事草率过去后，莫关山推了好几个通告，悄悄坐飞机回了老家。

从15岁到25岁，十年的时间，他一次都没回去过，但不知怎么，月初开头，他就惦念着，想回去瞧瞧，也许也是为了了却心事吧。

莫关山十岁那年，父母出了车祸去世了，司机肇事逃逸，一年后才在外省落网。那时，莫关山经常哭，他被姑姑抱回家照顾，却还是无法接触温暖。

他的姑父是个爱喝酒的包工头，每次喝醉，他就抡着酒瓶，把家里的东西捣弄得不成样子。姑姑身材娇小，想要阻止却因为力气不足，被姑父反按在地上拿鞋子和皮带抽。莫关山跑去帮忙，也跟着挨打，那人一边打，一边骂他没爹妈的小贱种，姑姑哭得上气不接下气，护着他，一直反抗。等到姑父累了，扔下皮带呼呼大睡，姑姑才敢抱着他去屋外擦药。

这样的生活一直持续到了莫关山15岁，他带着捡废品存的钱以及姑姑给他的车费，在正午狂奔着，逃向火车站。阳光明媚灿烂的夏日，他跟人挤在臭烘烘的车厢里，横跨三个省，去到了自己的梦想之地。

莫关山赚到钱，每次都分出一半攒起来，月末寄回去给姑姑。他在稿纸上写下歪歪扭扭的字，告诉姑姑自己碰到了什么人，那阵子演了什么角色，群演头头给他多少钱。姑姑有时偷偷给他回信，叫他注意安全，也要照顾好自己，不要太劳累，实在不行就回家。

当然，莫关山坚持下来了，他被经纪人一眼相中，随后正式迎来光明。他出名后照旧给姑姑写信，寄去大笔现金，但后来，姑父带着人去他公寓围他，跟他讨钱的时候，他也才知道，那时姑姑已经去世一年了。他给姑姑的钱，也没有变成姑姑的医药费，而是变成了酒资赌金，被姑父挥霍完毕。

有时莫关山会想，老天爷对他真的很不公平，什么糟糕事都发生在他的身上，恶人逍遥享乐，好人却难得平安，他痛恨自己的命运，也想改变自己的命运。后来，被公众抛弃大半年，他看破所有，想着与其被当成上天的傀儡，不如割破木偶线绳，攀上送到跟前的捷径。贺呈递出的橄榄枝，他衔住了，他圆满地破了障碍，一路顺风顺水，走到了别人可望不可即的顶峰。莫关山觉得自己不是什么坏人，但经过这么一事，他跟“好人”二字也彻底绝缘了。

到了县城，寻着路走了两个多小时，莫关山才回到了自己家原本所在的地方。那里的老屋拆了一半，地上全是砖瓦碎木头；家具不见，只是空荡荡一个壳子。

他站在外头看了看，就拖着行李箱走了。那里以前是家，但现在，不是了。

傍晚的时候，莫关山找了家小旅社，付了100块钱，当做今晚歇脚的地方。坚硬的木板床，磨砂玻璃窗，浴室点着小盘蚊香……过去，莫关山待过许多个类似的旅馆，当群演跟组拍摄时，吃穿行住的费用大都自己出，一天忙碌下来，洗完澡，面对月光躺着，沉静之中，也格外满足了。

他想了许多事，昏沉入睡，没有听到床头手机震动的声音。第二天，看到好几通电话，显示的是未知号码，也就没在意。

他买了果篮、鲜花等祭拜用品，独自一人，去了那座山头。野草高到大腿根部，莫关山皱了皱眉，拿着棍子把它们打压下去，又用手一一拔掉。肥沃的泥土翻开，两座坟的形状逐渐展现，原本茂盛的草叶铺在地上，蔫头耷脑。

清理得差不多的时候，莫关山双手满是草汁，中间有好几道较深的伤口，是被锋利的叶子割开的。他把东西摆好，拿出打火机用手挡风，点了火，把香烛等物燃上。烟气袅袅，莫关山坐在边缘，一只手拍着地面，“爸妈，我回来了。对不起，那么久才回来看你们。”

“你们猜猜，儿子现在在做什么？”

“爸，我小时候就跟你打赌，说自己肯定能当上演员，你看，现在就是了。”

“我过得很好，你们不用操心。你们代我，对姑姑说声对不起，没能见她最后一面。”

“爸妈……我想你们了，每天都想，一天下来根本没有不想的时候。”

云展云舒，他说了好多话，聊天般，把错过的都补上了。莫关山心里宁和不已，他觉得一辈子，只有面对父母，才可以安心诉说过往事情，欢乐忧喜，即使他们没有办法再给予你人生的建议，说出口，也豁然开朗许多。

莫关山带着赤诚之心上山，带着明朗之心回去，他对身后的一切挥手，说再见，他把美好锁在心里，他知道，爱着的人一直都在。

 

—05—

莫关山又在小县城多呆了两天，才回去的。明哥在机场等他，送他回家，为他接风洗尘。他看着莫关山，觉得他好像有些变化，但又说不出口，他很喜欢这样子的莫关山，比之前多了几分柔和之意，好似春风沐雨，让人忍不住靠近。

回到公寓又窝了两日，莫关山闲到发慌。晚上整理了东西，洗好澡，也只能坐在床头摆弄手机。

新闻看了不到两则，一个陌生号码又打了进来。莫关山划开接听键，按了免提。

“喂，您好，请问是哪位？”

空气凝结，就在莫关山以为这是骚扰电话，刚要挂断的时候，那边却传来了男人的声音。

“我是贺呈，关山，你有空吗？”

“先生，我今天休息，你要我去你的庄园吗？”

莫关山咬着根棒棒糖，一边脸颊鼓起。贺呈一听，知道他误会了自己的意思，轻轻一笑，倒也顺势把人约下了。

“嗯。我去接你。”

“要做什么准备吗？”状似随口一问，但也有些暧昧。莫关山倒在床上，吸了一口嘴里的糖，发出“啵”的一声。

短暂失声，男人最后只说，“你来就好。”

莫关山笑着对手机摇头，万万没想到，他竟然从贺呈言语中听出一丝慌乱。

半个小时后，男人真的自己开车来接他。莫关山坐上了副驾驶座，穿着正常，就是嘴里还含着糖。他看着两周没见的男人，竟然主动侧身，拥抱了他。贺呈搂住他的腰，不觉莫关山的反常，反而欣慰他的动作。

“先生，我们去哪？”

他知道贺呈不是要把他带去庄园，他现在有些想要知道，心中也隐隐期待。

“去餐厅吃饭。”

“这是约会吗？”

男人啄了一下他的嘴角，尝到的是果橙的香味。

“嗯，两个人的约会。”

莫关山偏了一下脑袋，唇瓣互贴，吻上了。小块糖果在两人嘴巴里互相传递，甜丝丝的，让人融化。一吻结束，糖又回到了莫关山嘴里，他咔嘣咬碎，藏在舌尖，细细品尝。

贺呈帮他把安全带扣好，明晃晃的白色灯光照亮前路，车子缓缓驶离。

海风吹拂，大桥上的路灯快速倒退，遗落在后视镜里。贺呈选的地方在另一个区，需要跨海而过，行进二十多分钟。只是隔着一座桥，那头灯火通明，如不夜之城，吸引了莫关山全部注意力。他从未晚上去过那边，这样的景象是第一次见，连绵的高楼环绕海岸线，很美也很震撼。

“喜欢海吗？”

贺呈看他望着窗外，眼里揉杂着很多情绪，不禁开口问到。

“喜欢，特别喜欢。”

莫关山浅浅一笑，灿若繁星。他把手臂搭在窗户边框，下巴撑在那，注视着黑暗中广阔的大海。

“我甚至想过在海边买套小型别墅，住下来，每天起床第一眼，就能看到不远处的海。”

“可是，这种安逸的生活暂时不能享受，我还没做到想做到的事。”

“先生，一直以来也没有对你说过这句话，谢谢你。”

他看向开车的男人，无比真挚。他感谢必要时刻贺呈伸出的援手，虽然是以一个着实奇怪的方式，那时贺呈在电话里说，他可以帮忙，解决他的困扰，前提也有，但也是看莫关山愿不愿意，若是不愿，他不强求，而且也会帮他好好处理。

莫关山那时只觉得这人有病，天上掉馅饼也不是这么掉的。但是后来，莫关山答应了他的交易，两个人成了契约者，互取所需。不过，贺呈给予他的，已超过了合同里所说的，这是超乎他想象的。

“你是我喜欢的第一个，我所做的都是我愿意的。”

男人平视前方，英俊的脸庞在穿梭的光影之下若隐若现。他有着常人不可比拟的禁欲威严，但在莫关山面前，又是那样温柔可亲。

“或许我不该在那时跟你提那样的要求，但是，一切都是不可控的。”

“你捧着最佳新人奖的那个时候，我就已经关注你了，只是没有找到任何理由，接触你。”

莫关山靠着椅背，侧着身子，看他说话。他像是在听故事，贺呈每说一句话，就迎来故事的高潮点，让他惊讶也让他深陷其中。

“等了太久，有时想直接说明，却又怕你拒绝。但现在，我觉得时机成熟了。”

对于贺呈而言，三年的时间，每次拥抱，每次靠近，他都希望时间更长久，最好静止在那一刻。那份合同让他彻底拥有了喜欢的人，但夜里辗转难眠的时候，却又不免想到莫关山的疏离。感情这事，是金钱强买不来的，即使相处再长的时间，你不吐露，他又怎么知道？

两人相视一笑，心有灵犀一点通，都明了对方心底的意思。

到了餐厅，两人执手进门，贺呈今晚包下了这边，所以用餐的只有他们两。

莫关山又做了新尝试，扰乱常规，把面对面用餐变成了并排吃饭。明明酒量不行，还使劲猛灌，把威士忌当水喝，等到醉醺醺的时候，靠在贺呈肩头，又说胡话，把男人逗笑了好多次。

餐厅里有钢琴，莫关山还哄骗男人，只要他弹一首，他就亲他一次。贺呈真的去弹，坐在那看着底下趴桌子的人，弹了《卡农》，曲子没弹完，莫关山就走上去亲了他。灯光掩映之下，他们忘情地吻着，餐厅里的服务员站在一块看着他们，笑得善良纯净。

莫关山坐在贺呈旁边，试探性地按了下白色琴键，然后，他说：

“先生，后半辈子你教我弹琴吧。”

你教我弹琴，也教我爱。


End file.
